


Яркий как солнечный свет

by Andrew_Clean



Series: Яркий как солнечный свет [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: В плену у Волдеморта оказываются Сириус, Ремус, Гарри и Гермиона. Волдеморт не хочет, чтобы такой хороший генетический «материал» пропадал, и решает, что все пленники должны обзавестись потомством.





	Яркий как солнечный свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Sharp As Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/288498) by Amanuensis. 



> Бета: Коперник, Тэнхъе

Сириус:

Ему всего 16.

Мне хочется обнять его и сказать, что я буду его защищать. Но, наверное, полезнее будет сделать другое. Лучше заслонить его собой и попросить их оставить его, взять меня вместо него. Наверное, это не поможет. Потому что ту же самую фишку Волдеморт собирается провернуть и со мной.

Я уверен, крестник скажет мне, что он вовсе не ребенок и не нуждается в помощи. Зная Гарри, можно утверждать, что он наоборот постарается защитить меня.  
В этом мы похожи.

Впрочем, не только крестник вызывает у меня желание спрятать его от всего мира. Я хочу взять под свою опеку и Ремуса. А ведь ему далеко не 16. Но Рем – мой, вот почему я должен его защищать.

При этом я вижу, что он готов вступить в нашу бригаду идиотов: заслонить нас собой и умолять о пощаде. При других обстоятельствах над этим можно было бы посмеяться. Но сейчас никто из нас не в состоянии бороться за право пожертвовать собой ради других.

Гарри сидит, тесно прижимаясь ко мне. Он не шевелится. Наши раны болят меньше, если мы не двигаемся.

Ремус стоит недалеко от нас, прислонившись к стене. Он знает, как я хочу прижаться к нему… Но старается быть сильным, уступая Гарри право быть рядом со мной. Он хочет казаться взрослым.

А я вот не чувствую себя взрослым. Мне кажется, что мы все – обычные неудачники. К тому же, я 12 лет провел в долбанном Азкабане.

Как я хочу сейчас, чтобы Реми обнял меня! Но ради Гарри я стараюсь продемонстрировать, что мы с Ремусом сможем быть сильными, если он сломается.

И я все еще не могу поверить в то, что нам сказали.

Дверь клетки открывается. Но там не тот, кто обычно приносит еду. На четверых вошедших - маски, в руках они держат палочки. Это не сулит ничего хорошего.

Тот, кто впереди, жестом приказывает следовать за ним.

Хотя их всего четверо, мы знаем, что будет, если попытаемся сопротивляться. Мы все втроем встаем и идем за Упивающимися смертью.

Я хочу взять Ремуса за руку.

Наверное, я так и сделаю.

Нас проводили в помещение, которое Волдеморт величает своим Парадным залом (я до сих пор называю это его логовом). Я вижу, как увеличилось количество Упивающихся с тех пор, как мы были здесь в последний раз. Еле подавляю рвотный позыв. Слышу, как перехватило дыхание у Гарри. Куда он смотрит? Там, рядом с центром комнаты, куда они толкают нас… Мерлин, там Гермиона. Гарри почти бежит к ней, почти обнимает ее… Он смотрит девушке в глаза и стискивает ее плечи. Гермиона делает то же самое.

Я поражен, что она все еще жива. Гарри думал, что ее убили вместе с Роном Уизли.

Я бережно обнимаю девушку за талию одной рукой, чтобы приободрить ее. Великолепно. Теперь мне нужно быть сильным ради двух шестнадцатилетних подростков.

Реми, я хочу обнять тебя. Я хочу стиснуть тебя в своих объятиях, чтобы ты издал тот полузадушенный вздох, который сводит меня с ума. В Азкабане у меня отобрали воспоминание о нем, как отбирали любое хорошее воспоминание. Но я вернул все в течение последних двух лет…

Я хочу поцеловать тебя перед всеми этими гребаными психами, глубоким нежным поцелуем, чтобы выказать всем наше полное пренебрежение. Хочу зарыться пальцами в твои волосы, приласкать твое лицо и твой член, словно хочу отыметь тебя прямо сейчас, и мне все равно, кто будет пялиться на нас.

Позволят ли они нам снова быть вместе?

Эти маски уже не так напрягают меня, как раньше. Я понял, что они нужны не для того, чтобы запугивать. Убийцы боятся, что их узнают. В масках Упивающимся легче выполнять приказы убивать. Это, конечно, тоже не слишком обнадеживает. Но я больше не боюсь самих масок.

Мы стоим одни в центре комнаты.

Мы – единственные уцелевшие.

Волдеморт слегка растягивает букву «с».

Я бы мог посмеяться над его шипением. Я бы посмеялся, если бы рисковал только своей жизнью.

Он же не может на самом деле сделать то… о чем нас предупредили.

\- Да, это очень забавные зверюшки.

Нет, о нет. Он бы не говорил так, если бы…

\- Магглы предназначены для того, чтобы их убивали, мои маленькие домашние зверьки. Это все, на что они годятся. Но маги… Моих врагов-магов можно заставить служить. Их можно обратить в нашу веру…

Он смотрит на одного из Упивающихся, и что-то подсказывает мне, что это Питер.

\- Или сломать…

Он смотрит на другого, и я замечаю, как Упивающийся слегка сжимает кулаки. Может быть, я ошибся, и Питер – вот этот мужчина? Нет, слишком высокий.

\- Или, в противном случае, просто использовать.

Он снова смотрит на нас. Ни Гарри, ни Гермиона не двигаются и не издают ни звука. Хорошие дети.

\- Было бы непрактично пренебрегать такими прекрасными образцами, чтобы пополнить мои ряды.

\- Лучше убейте меня прямо сейчас, - решительно сказала Гермиона. – Я никогда не присоединюсь к вам.

Они не сообщили ей. Она не знает, для чего предназначает ее Волдеморт.

\- Бедное глупое дитя. Согласен, тебе уже слишком поздно к нам присоединяться, - он улыбнулся. – Но мне любопытно посмотреть на твоих отпрысков.

Я услышал, как у нее перехватило дыхание.

Да, для нас – меня, Гарри и Ремуса – это абсолютно неестественно. Но для Гермионы все намного хуже. Ее собираются использовать только как самку – для разведения потомства. Каждая женщина всю свою жизнь борется против этого.

Гермиона обернулась и посмотрела на нас троих.

Она не знает, что нам уже сообщили об этом.

\- Только не она, - услышал я слова Гарри.

Вот оно. Мы все думали точно так же.

*Реми, прости меня*.

\- Не делайте этого с детьми, - сказал я. – Мы с Ремусом клянемся, что не будем сопротивляться и сделаем все, что вы захотите. Если вы отпустите этих двоих.

Я не смотрел на Ремуса, произнося эту маленькую речь. Я бы не вынес этого.

Гарри вдохнул, Гермиона тоже – собираясь протестовать.

\- На самом деле, - сообщил Волдеморт, - есть кое-что…

Это остановило меня.

Он посмотрел на Упивающегося, которого назвал «обращенным»:  
\- Итак, кто из них оборотень? – это прозвучало так, будто ему совсем не мешало наше присутствие.

Упивающийся поднял руку и указал на Ремуса:  
\- Вот этот, - хотя его лицо скрыто маской, голос выдает Питера с головой. О, он еще жив. Если бы я только мог превратиться…

Что они хотят от Ремуса?

Мы все сразу запротестовали: «Нет, это я!» - пытаясь смутить Волдеморта. Но что мы могли сделать? Все равно Петтигрю знал точно.

И может быть… Может быть, Волдеморт планирует пощадить Реми.

Темный лорд делает жест рукой: «Подойди».

Реми мягко убирает мою ладонь со своей руки… когда я схватил ее? я даже не помню – и шагает вперед. Волдеморт манит его все ближе, пока тот не оказывается от него всего в нескольких шагах.

Волдеморт поднимает руку, в которой что-то держит.

Пистолетный выстрел оглушает меня. Я забрызган кровью Ремуса.

Мне не нужно было объяснять, что это была серебряная пуля. Ремус был уже мертв, когда его тело упало на пол. Под ним растекалась лужа крови, ведь его застрелили почти в упор.

Не было прощальных слов. Не было прощального взгляда, обращенного ко мне. Когда я притянул тело Ремуса к себе, усаживая рядом с собой, я еще больше перепачкался в его крови.

Неужели это я так кричу? Звук кажется таким далеким.

 

*****

Вероятно, ко мне применили заклинание.

Я в другой одежде. Она чистая, а мои волосы влажные. Не осталось и следа от крови Ремуса.

И передо мной стоит чашка.

Гарри рядом со мной. Я не знаю, куда они увели Гермиону.

Другая чашка, с тем же зельем, стоит перед Гарри.

Волдеморт говорит:  
\- Каждый из вас – заложник для другого. Если вы откажетесь выпить, если вы будете сопротивляться тому, что произойдет, за это будет наказан другой. Мы будем пытать его, пока вы не согласитесь. Если мы в процессе наказания кого-нибудь случайно убьем… что ж, это будет неудачей, но не окажется для нас проблемой. Ведь все происходящее – лишь любопытный эксперимент, а не насущная потребность.

Я слушал это, потому что был должен услышать.

Гарри еще жив.

Я взял чашку и опустошил ее. Вкус был ужасный. Но мне было сейчас все равно.

Я слышал, как Гарри затаил дыхание. Наверное, он не мог поверить, что я так быстро сдался.

Нет, у меня не было желания сопротивляться. Пусть делают, что хотят.

*Ремус*

Гарри взял чашку.

Я почти дотянулся, чтобы выбить ее из руки крестника. Но кое-что остановило меня. Я не знаю, что они сделали с Гермионой.

Зелье уже начало оказывать действие. Я чувствовал кожей странные пощипывания, даже когда сказал Гарри:  
\- Ты не должен пить это. Пусть они убьют меня, пусть делают, что хотят.

Он помотал головой:  
\- Я не позволю тебе пройти через это в одиночку.

Ему всего 16 лет…

Я так абсурдно гордился этим ребенком. Я мог заплакать…

Не по Ремусу. Я долго еще не смогу заплакать по Ремусу.

Ради Гермионы, не ради себя, я позволил Гарри выпить это зелье.

 

*****

Когда изменение в наших телах произошло, нас подвергли различным тестам.

Потом еще зелья. И несколько заклинаний, чтобы закрепить достигнутое.

Одно из зелий давало гарантию, что у нас не может быть спермы, пока женские органы, образовавшиеся у нас, будут способны производить потомство. Мой мозг вышел из оцепенения, чтобы я задумался над тем, зачем это нужно.

Сначала я думал: они просто не хотели, чтобы оба органа работали одновременно. Но позднее я узнал, что это все равно не могло произойти с гермафродитами, созданными с помощью магии. Одно автоматически отменяет другое. Теперь я думаю, они просто не хотели, чтобы мы зачали детей друг от друга. Дать нам зелье было легче, чем постоянно держать нас отдельно, пока мы не забеременеем.

Что за зельевар может создавать настолько сложные зелья?

Он здесь. Он должен быть здесь. Я знаю, что не только он может приготовить такое зелье, но я просто чувствую, что это – именно он.

 

*****

На самом деле, вряд ли измнения можно было заметить внешне.

Я выглядел практически так же, хотя вроде бы немного перестроились кости моего таза: одежда по-другому облегала бедра.

Легко было не заметить внешних отличий, если специально не присматриваться. Легко не заметить лишних складок кожи за моей мошонкой, которые скрывают новый вход в мое тело. Правда, теперь я постоянно чувствую там влагу, словно все время потею.

Мы крайне редко остаемся без присмотра, поэтому возможность изучить свои новые органы ограничена.

Я занялся этим ночью. Я зажал одной рукой свои яички и оттянул их вперед, убирая с пути, загоняя палец другой руки внутрь. При этом я почувствовал неудобство. Не то, чтобы мне было больно… просто казалось, что там есть какое-то препятствие. Я остановился.

Коснувшись складок кожи, я не почувствовал никаких неудобств. Это совершенно не возбудило, но успокоило. Знаете, многие дрочат, просто чтобы заснуть.

Но, думается, в других обстоятельствах это бы возбуждало.

Другие обстоятельства. Ха-ха.

Я прекратил движения, чтобы не разбудить Гарри. Хотя скорее всего он занимался тем же самым.

 

*****

Думаю, Ремус не захотел бы, чтобы я молчал.

Я не желаю рисковать Гарри или Гермионой. И все равно я не могу покориться полностью.

\- Итак, с кем нам придется трахаться? – усмехнулся я. Мы с Гарри вновь предстали перед Упивающимися, когда зелья и заклинания изменили нас. – Я просто надеюсь, что мой партнер будет симпатичным. Не в плане секса, конечно. Если я стану матерью безобразного ребенка, то не смогу пережить этого.

Волдеморт рассмеялся:  
\- Как очаровательно.

Я улыбнулся шире. Гарри посмотрел на свои ноги, кажется, он старался подавить смех. Я надеюсь, что он пытался не рассмеяться. Хотя бы ради этого мне стоило что-то делать.

Волдеморт обернулся и обратился к Упивающимся, стоявшим позади него:  
\- Вы можете оставаться в масках. Пленников можно связать. Надеть повязки на глаза. Если вы так решите.

Прежде чем я снова запаниковал (о боги, их шестеро!), двое из них слегка покачали головами. Перед этим они не переглядывались. Видимо, обсудили свои действия раньше.

Волдеморт пожал плечами:  
\- Очень хорошо.

Один из Упивающихся сделал шаг вперед и снял маску.

Да, я узнал его. Я не часто видел его со времен нашей учебы в Хогвартсе, но тут я не мог ошибаться. Люциус Малфой.

Он смотрел прямо на Гарри.

Меня словно ударили.

\- Не надо, - глупо сказал я. После всего, что произошло, неужели я думал, что их что-то остановит? Да и что я мог предложить взамен?

Но мысль о том, что Люциус Малфой будет трахать моего крестного сына, не говоря уже о том, что он сделает ему ребенка, почти заставила меня упасть на колени и умолять о снисхождении.

Если бы я думал, что у меня есть хоть один-единственный чертов шанс быть услышанным, я бы сделал это.

Гарри отступил на шаг назад:  
\- Малфой… - произнес он севшим голосом.

О боги, Гарри, только не позволяй им сломать тебя. Клянусь, я буду бороться. Я буду драться с ними всеми, даже лишенный магии, ведь они лишили магии нас обоих, и пусть они причинят мне боль, мне плевать, ведь тебе они сделают больнее.

Он не сломался. Казалось, что он упадет в обморок в любую минуту, но этого не случилось.

Люциус подошел ближе. Я видел, что Гарри старается не броситься прочь.

Люциус посмотрел на Волдеморта, тот кивнул. Люциус протянул было руку, чтобы повести Гарри за собой, но потом остановился и ограничился жестом. Он сделал шаг по направлению к открытой двери, его глаза все еще были прикованы к Гарри, и мальчик заставил себя сделать такой же шаг. Он был похож на мышь, загипнотизированную коброй. Но оказалось, что мой крестник гораздо сильнее, чем я мог себе представить.

Он разорвал связь с пристальным взглядом Люциуса и посмотрел на меня.

\- Все в порядке, Сири, - произнес он, и я почувствовал, что мое сердце снова сжалось.

Гарри последовал за Люциусом к двери, за ним пошли два Упивающихся в масках. Надеюсь, они собирались только охранять эту парочку. Я так надеюсь, что это все.

Я постарался снова овладеть собой, прежде чем взглянул в лицо Волдеморту:  
\- Ты выделил им апартаменты для медового месяца? Как великодушно.

Второй из двух Упивающихся не делал шаг вперед. Он снял маску там, где стоял.

Мерлин подери, я так и знал, что он здесь.

*****

В комнате была кровать – и все. Даже ни одного окна. А я хотел бы выглянуть в окно. Я не видел дневного света с тех пор, как нас схватили.

\- Что, Питер не захотел меня? Мое сердце разбито.

Северус скорчил гримасу и отвел взгляд. А затем он сделал то, что меня поразило, – он ответил:  
\- Волдеморт не делал предложения Питеру. Он удовлетворен лояльностью Червехвоста, но не думает, что тот заслуживает чести принять участие в этом эксперименте.

\- А ты заслуживаешь? – маленькая подколка. Но Северус великолепен. Он выдает еще одну гримасу:  
\- Уверен, это тест на верность.

Я так и знал, что Северус всегда балансировал на грани, пытаясь угадать, какая же из сторон выиграет.

\- Что ж, не волнуйся, - говорю я. – Я не буду ничего усложнять. Тебе не придется умолять меня о снисхождении, Северус. Ты можешь сделать со мной все, что хочешь, что придумает твой извращенный умишко.

Я подошел к кровати, оперся на нее одним коленом, все еще обращаясь к нему в издевательском приглашении.

\- Только ответь мне на один вопрос… Кто получил Гермиону?

Северус не двинулся с места. Затем произнес:  
\- Драко Малфой.

\- Волдеморт, видимо, очень высокого мнения о крови Малфоев, - продолжил я, еще раз усмехнувшись. – Похоже, у тебя не было выбора…

Он ничего не сказал. Тогда я спросил:  
\- Ну и где ее содержат?

\- Отдельно, - это не слишком много для меня прояснило. – Драко не хочет, чтобы вас троих содержали вместе. Хотя она не может зачать от вас, он не желает, чтобы его… партнерша… спала с кем-то еще.

Я захихикал.

\- А ты не слишком достоверный злодей, Северус. «Партнерша». Хороший злодей сказал бы что-то вроде «приз» или «добыча». Или честно назвал бы ее «наложницей». А как насчет «племенной коровы»? Тоже неплохо.

Он не отреагировал на это замечание. Он не снисходит до ответов на мои подколы, но отвечает на серьезные вопросы. Это надо использовать.

\- Мы сможем ее увидеть?

\- Наверное. Гермионе нельзя было быть с вами во время вашей… подготовки. Ей нужно было пройти всего один тест – мы выясняли, нет ли у нее проблем с деторождением. У нее их нет.

\- Мы тоже прошли тесты с блеском, правда? – я не могу не уколоть его. Ладно, сосредоточимся на вопросах.  
\- Думаю, эти зелья – твоего производства?

Он кивает.

\- Ты заранее знал, для кого они предназначены?

После небольшой заминки он снова кивает.

\- Ты сделал две или три дозы? – я не удержался и вложил в этот вопрос весь свой яд.

Сначала он не ответил. Затем кратко сказал:  
\- Когда принимали решение убить Ремуса Люпина, я не мог ему помочь.

Я думал, что он скажет: «Я не участвовал в принятии решения». Он мог хотя бы солгать, что хотел воспрепятствовать этому, правда?

Но он использовал слово «убить». Может быть, он это сделал ради меня, я не знаю.

Я постоянно думаю о Ремусе. Из-за него я хочу умереть. Из-за него я плюю сам на себя, из-за него смеюсь над собой, из-за него язвлю. Рем заставляет меня жить. Гарри и Гермиона – оставаться в живых.

Жить и оставаться в живых – это не одно и то же. Поверьте мне, я знаю это уже давно.

Попытки заговорить с Северусом о Ремусе выматывают меня.

\- Давай не будем об этом, - говорю я, и мой голос не звучит зло или саркастично. Он смотрит на меня и медленно кивает. Внезапно я замечаю, что с тех пор, как мы вошли в эту комнату, мы остаемся в одной и той же позе – со скрещенными руками.

Мне было бы легче, если бы он играл роль злодея. Но ему, кажется, это неприятно.

Интересно, Северус делает все это потому, что ему приказали, или потому что он в самом деле этого хочет? Если второе, то он здорово это скрывает. Северус не желает, чтобы я знал правду.

Я не смотрю на него, когда снимаю рубашку и брюки. Это все, что на мне надето.

Но потом я сажусь на краешек кровати и наблюдаю, как Северус раздевается. Не понимаю, почему я должен облегчать ему жизнь. У него более хлипкое телосложение, но я-то специально тренировался. И он бледный, я таким никогда не буду, хотя мне абсолютно так же не хватало солнца.

\- Ну и как мы будем это делать? – говорю я, не скрывая сарказма в голосе. У меня больше нет вопросов, на которые я реально хотел бы получить ответы. Он показывает мне. Я удивлен. Я думал, что он ответит на мой сарказм своим. Или, по крайней мере, будет резок. Ну почему он не ведет себя так?

Вместо этого он садится рядом, кладет мне руку на плечо и – прежде чем я могу остановить его – целует меня. Не в губы, он знает, что я даже под пыткой не согласился бы на это. Он целует меня в щеку. Что, ко всем чертям, это значит?

Может быть, он собирается устроить любовную прелюдию перед актом? О боги.

Я бы мог оттолкнуть его, спросить, что означают такие его поцелуи. Вообще его поцелуи. В конце концов, это гребаный Северус Снейп, он совершенно точно всегда меня ненавидел, и его чувство было взаимным.

Но рука на моем плече начала толкать меня на кровать. Если я остановлю его сейчас… Хм, он делает то, что я попросил, да? «Давай не будем об этом».

*Реми*

Нет, я не собираюсь думать о нем сейчас. Сейчас, когда Северус прижимается ко мне, его руки касаются моей груди, а одна двигается вниз, к моей талии.

Он собирается прикоснуться к моему члену? Я не хочу! Он же не должен этого делать, чтобы трахнуть меня.

Одной рукой он раздвигает мои колени, я пытаюсь снова сдвинуть их, но это нелегко.

Другой рукой он поглаживает мою шею. Зачем?

Когда его рука возвращается с шеи на грудь, я понимаю, зачем. Кажется, его цель – просто… приласкать меня. Он старается, чтобы я ответил на его прикосновения.

\- Не надо, - непроизвольно говорю я, как только понимаю это. И сразу же расстраиваюсь, что дал ему знать о своих слабостях.

Его рот оказывается у моего уха:  
\- Я не рассчитываю, что ты будешь чувствовать ко мне что-то кроме ненависти, Блэк. Но не в моих интересах причинять тебе больше вреда, чем это необходимо. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет. Я не пытаюсь унизить тебя. Я просто хочу сделать легче физический процесс.

Меня расстраивает то, что его рука на моей груди вызывает у меня определенную реакцию. Бывало, Реми дразнил мои соски языком, пока я не начинал просто умолять его о продолжении.

У меня встает. Но… но это еще не все. Я чувствую, как что-то сжимается под моим членом, там, где за яичками находится вагинальное отверстие. Это чувство мне совершенно непонятно, и моя эрекция смягчается.

Но потом любопытство заставляет меня забыть о странности ощущения. Должен признаться, что это чувство нельзя назвать совсем уж неприятным. Я сокращаю свои мускулы там, как будто пытаюсь что-то сжать, и ощущение усиливается. Мой член снова встает.

Рука, которая была между моими коленями, прикасается к моим яичкам и отодвигает мошонку, чтобы поласкать складки вульвы. Внезапно я чувствую, что мне не совсем удобно, меня словно электризует. Лучше бы он погладил меня чуть-чуть ближе к яичкам.

Да, в школе я спал не только с парнями, но и с девушками. Я не особо преуспел в этом, но все же теорию мне объясняли. Однако я не был готов почувствовать все это на себе.

Пальцы – мне будет легче, если я не буду думать о них, как о пальцах Северуса, – пальцы продвигаются слегка вперед и потирают то, что, должно быть, является моим клитором. Меня вдруг напрочь покидают мысли о том, что я не хочу, чтобы Северус трогал мой член. Почему-то его прикосновения к этой маленькой точке вызывают во мне те же ощущения, что и прикосновения к члену. И я совершенно не могу их игнорировать. Как, ко всем демонам, такое маленькое местечко может дарить такое наслаждение?

Я беру рукой свой член, не думая о нем: «О боги!…»

К счастью, Северус молчит. Любое слово, произнесенное им сейчас, заставило бы меня сжаться от стыда при воспоминании об этом. Он продолжает гладить эти складки, эту точку, а другая рука присоединяется к моей на члене.

Спасибо богам, он не пытается вновь поцеловать меня или ласкать губами мое тело. Я бы и об этом не смог спокойно вспоминать.

Я не знаю, сколько времени Северус уделял внимание обоим комплектам моих гениталий. Я практически забыл обо всем, кроме своих ощущений. И внезапно понял, что использую незнакомые мышцы, чтобы втянуть глубже в себя палец, которым он скользнул в меня. Это совсем не похоже на то, как горит моя задница, когда в нее входят таким вот образом. Новая часть моего тела влажная и скользкая. И еще она… голодная, как член. Но я не могу позволить себе размышлять на эту тему, иначе я оттолкну Северуса, а я не могу рисковать. К тому же, сейчас я и не хочу этого.

Затем Северус, лежавший рядом со мной, начинает перекатываться на меня. Ничего не могу поделать, я думаю только о Ремусе. Но если бы Ремус овладевал мной в позиции сверху, он бы закинул мои ноги себе на плечи. А Северус так не делает, он только шире разводит мои бедра. И внезапно головка его члена толкается в ту часть моего тела, которой несколько дней назад у меня не существовало и которая все еще открыта для него. Ничего, совершенно ничего похожего на секс с Реми. Почти непристойно легко, и я едва выношу это.

Когда Северус входит в меня, мне на миг становится больно, но это очень быстро проходит. Опять же, ничего похожего на анальное проникновение, которое никогда не бывает таким легким. Из меня едва не вырывается абсурдное: «И это все?» - наверное, меня бы за это никогда не простили женщины…

И вот меня трахают, чуть не доставая до горла, в такой позе, в какой я никогда не думал оказаться.

Боги, помогите, мне все еще хорошо. Мой член зажат между нашими телами, и это вполне знакомое ощущение. Фрикции несут меня прямиком к оргазму, и я начинаю размышлять, где я его почувствую, когда кончу. Если, конечно, кончу.

Одна рука Северуса лежит на моей ягодице, вторая – на плече. Реми любил, складывая ладони чашей, поддерживать меня под зад…

Нет, я не собираюсь думать о Ремусе так. По крайней мере, пока со мной Северус. Если я должен думать о нем, то я буду вспоминать полную луну, время, когда я гонялся за ним, пса и волка. Наша животная часть ориентировалась на запахи, но человеческая составляющая помогала преодолевать этот инстинкт. Каждый из нас оглашал округу особым воем, обозначавшим: «Ты – мой». Но под этим не скрывался прямой вызов, ведь мы все-таки не были полностью зверями.

Воспоминания не успели разорвать меня на куски. Из-за них я почувствовал, как растет мое возбуждение, а мне как раз это и было нужно. Я чувствовал, как Северус трахает меня, как каждое движение его бедер сильнее прижимает мой член. И для меня уже не было вопросом, где я буду чувствовать оргазм, - я чувствовал его везде. Из моего члена брызнула струйка, моя вагина сжалась, мой клитор словно слился с обоими центрами наслаждения. Внезапно все стало таким болезненно чувствительным, что я едва вытерпел проникновения Северуса, продолжавшиеся до тех пор, пока он сам не достиг оргазма.

Я почувствовал, как он кончил в меня, как струя спермы пролилась в такое же влажное место внутри меня. Он задрожал, но не рухнул на меня, нет. Он подождал, пока дрожь прошла, вышел из меня, перекатился на спину и лег рядом со мной, тяжело дыша.

Интересно, что хуже: когда он трахает меня таким способом, или если бы он трахал меня как мужчину.

Впрочем, нельзя утверждать, что он не будет заниматься со мной анальным сексом. Уверен, что ему разрешено делать со мной, что угодно, если это не причинит мне вреда. Или по крайней мере, если меня потом смогут вылечить.

Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем кто-то из нас заговорил. Мне нечего было сказать, поэтому я просто лежал, уставившись в потолок. Так что первым заговорил Северус.

\- Когда мы уйдем отсюда, - произнес он нейтральным тоном, - тебя отведут обратно в клетку. Нам даны инструкции сделать для вас место обитания более удобным. Главное, чтобы в ваших руках не оказалось хоть что-то, напоминающее оружие. Охранникам дан приказ выслушивать все разумные просьбы, типа принести еду, одеяла и все такое.

\- Чьей щедрости мы этим обязаны?

Северус не ответил. Я вдруг понял, что он не просто так игнорирует вопрос.

\- Это ведь ты устроил, правда?

Он так и не ответил.

\- Ты – единственный человек, который здесь может выполнять обязанности колдомедика. Только ты можешь принимать решения, касающиеся беременности.

Наконец, он говорит:  
\- У них будет колдомедик. Когда это станет необходимым.

\- Да, но пока ты выполняешь его обязанности, да? Если я начну требовать имбирное мороженое, ты мне его дашь?

Я не знаю, почему я выбрал именно это. Ремус очень любил имбирное мороженое.

\- На самом деле, - откликнулся Северус, - имбирь помогает от тошноты. Особенно при беременности.

Он разбирается в этих вещах. Я прав.

\- У тебя нет зелья против утреннего недомогания?

\- Есть, - и его голос вдруг теряет нейтральный, почти извиняющийся тон, которым он постоянно разговаривал со мной в этой комнате, и становится угрюмым, - есть бесчисленное количество зелий, чтобы сделать человека способным к деторождению, множество заклинаний, чтобы увеличить вероятность зачатия, и даже дюжины чар, позволяющих выбрать пол будущего младенца и все, вплоть до цвета глаз. Но тех, которые действительно можно использовать во время беременности… - я почувствовал, как он покачал головой. – Таких совсем мало. Но некоторые маги хотят попробовать поэкспериментировать с зельями на беременных людях и их неродившихся детях.

Неужели он имеет в виду… дерьмо.

\- Вы решили это проделать с нами?

Неожиданно он садится и смотрит прямо на меня:  
\- Нет, Блэк. Волдеморт хочет детей вашей крови. А не результатов экспериментов с беременностью.

\- Не говори так, словно я жутко боюсь этой идеи, - холодно говорю я. – Мне теперь абсолютно все равно, что со мной будет.

Он мотает головой:  
\- Нет, я не думаю, что тебе все равно.

Северус встает с кровати, собирает свою одежду и одевается. Перед тем, как выйти из комнаты, смотрит на меня так, словно собирается еще что-то сказать.  
Но потом отворачивается и выходит, не произнеся ни слова.

 

*****

Как и обещано, нашу клетку сделали более удобной. Стало немного теплее, кроме того, нам положили два матраса, хотя кроватей все равно не поставили. Как и предупреждал Северус, не дали ничего, что мы бы могли использовать в качестве оружия.

Несколько часов я был один.

Потом они привели Гарри назад.

На нем не было написано: «Не прикасайтесь ко мне». С другой стороны, не было видно, чтобы он нуждался в утешительных объятиях.

\- С тобой все в порядке? – спросил я. Мне хотелось, чтобы он ответил «да», и в то же время хотелось, чтобы он сказал «нет», чтобы я получил повод подойти к нему и обнять. Проклятье. Тысяча проклятий.

Он кивает. Затем оглядывается на меня:  
\- А ты?

\- Ага, - отвечаю я. – Правда, хочется чего-нибудь остренького…

Его глаза расширяются:  
\- Что, это случается так быстро?

\- Шутка.

\- А…

\- Тебе… больно?

Это так глупо! Я ненавижу себя за то, что задал этот вопрос.

Кажется, он думает. Он качает головой, не смотря на меня.

Что еще я могу сказать? «Хочешь ли ты поговорить об этом? Что он делал с тобой так долго?» Боги…

\- Сири?

Я поперхнулся:

\- Да, Гарри?

Он протягивает мне руку, не глядя на меня:

\- Можешь взять меня за руку?

Я беру ее, стараясь сжимать не слишком сильно. Чувствую, что Гарри пытается сделать то же самое.

Следующие слова Гарри я едва расслышал:  
\- Это… был мой первый раз…

Следующие несколько часов я провел, играя сам с собой в игру. Волдеморт и Люциус Малфой в одной комнате, полностью в моей власти. Кого из них я убью первым?

 

*****

Заклинания, подтверждающие наличие или отсутствие беременности, срабатывают только через три дня после закта. Поэтому, чтобы умножить вероятность зачатия, двумя днями позже была устроена еще одна «конфиденциальная встреча».

«Конфиденциальная встреча». Да, какое хорошее нейтральное словосочетание.

Теперь нам с Северусом даже не было о чем поговорить. Это было здорово… вот только я оставался наедине с мыслями о Ремусе.

Северус не пытается больше поцеловать меня в губы. Но он покрывает поцелуями мои плечи, грудь. Я не могу попросить его не делать этого, потому что не хочу, чтобы он узнал, как сильно этим задевает меня.

К тому же, я опять кончаю. Северус видит это.

И почему-то он не выходит из меня так быстро, как в прошлый раз. В конце концов я смотрю на его лицо, оно так близко к моему…

И он опять смотрит на меня так, словно хочет что-то сказать.

\- Блэк, - произносит он, - мне жаль, что Ре…

\- Нет! – я сажусь и отталкиваю его. Наши тела разделяются с влажным хлюпающим звуком. Не знал, что мы можем произвести такой звук. Это заставляет меня чувствовать себя еще более слабым. – Как ты осмелился произнести его имя! Как ты осмелился…

Он сидит на кровати, упираясь руками сзади, – я толкнул его, вот он и оказался в такой позиции. Он не произносит ни слова.

А потом он встает, одевается и уходит.

Я одеваюсь в присутствии охранников, которые пришли проводить меня обратно в клетку. И мне плевать, что они смотрят на меня. Мне уже без разницы.

Гарри опять приходит намного позже меня.

*****

Было использовано множество зелий, заклинаний и чар. Была совершена куча попыток превратить нас двоих в гермафродитов, убедиться, что мы способны к деторождению и узнать, когда у нас будет овуляция.

А первой все равно забеременела Гермиона.

Сам Волдеморт пришел посмотреть на то, как чары показывают у нее двойную ауру.

Его довольная улыбка показалась мне гораздо более жуткой, чем его обычная злобная ухмылка.

Мы впервые за эту неделю видим Гермиону. Она умоляет, чтобы ей дали возможность видеться с нами. В качестве награды Волдеморт разрешает ей это. Охранники провели нас по каменным коридорам.

Кажется, она хочет вцепиться Гарри в руку, но боится.

На встрече присутствовали Драко Малфой и Волдеморт.

Не могу же я спрашивать Гермиону о всех подробностях. Как бы я не заботился о ней, это может прозвучать ужасно. Я очень хочу узнать, не причинили ли девушке вред. Но если она скажет «да», что я смогу сделать?

Впрочем, Гермиона сейчас беременна. Упивающиеся будут осторожны с ней. Снейп присмотрит за девушкой.

Это дико. Я начинаю думать, что Северус – единственный, кто заботится о нас. Наверное, им бы было приятно узнать об этом. Мы должны быть осторожными.

 

*****

То же самое заклинание, которое подтвердило, что ни я, ни Гарри пока не забеременели, показало, что прошел период, во время которого мы могли бы зачать детей.

Так что когда на следующий день Люциус пришел за Гарри, я протестующе вскочил.

\- Мы… Он не… - начал я и остановился. Я не должен быть таким наивным. Не в моем возрасте.

Для Волдеморта мы могли быть племенными коровами, но Гарри… Гарри и Гермиона….

Я подумал, не спросить ли мне Люциуса, что он хочет взамен Гарри. Я взглянул на Малфоя и представил, как предлагаю ему себя вместо Гарри, если ему просто нужно кого-то трахать.

Я подумал, как это будет выглядеть в глазах Люциуса – я, практически ему ровесник, вместо Гарри, шестнадцатилетнего парня, бывшего до встречи с ним девственником.

Ну, попытка не пытка…

Но на мою руку легла ладошка.

\- Не надо, Сири, - сказал Гарри. – Пожалуйста.

Я понял, что в этот момент важнее было не заставлять Гарри стыдиться меня.

Я позволил ему уйти.

 

*****

Он вернулся поздно, когда свет в клетке был уже притушен (да, я благодарен нашим тюремщикам за то, что они хотя бы оставили нам представление о дне и ночи. Их никто не обязывал быть настолько добрыми). Так что я не очень уверен, что действительно видел то, что мне показалось.

Сначала я решил, что Гарри избили. Его губы выглядели припухшими. А затем я заметил отметины на его шее.

Он сел на матрас, и я двинулся к нему.

\- Гарри, что с тобой сделали? Они… - я останавливаюсь.

Твою мать.

Я знаю, что это. Его не били. Он выглядит, как говорится, хорошенько оттраханным.

Гарри смотрит на меня и что-то видит в моих глазах.

Я не хотел, чтобы он это заметил. Но он видит.

Он отшатывается от меня:  
\- Оставь меня в покое.

\- Гарри, я не…

Дерьмо.

Он поворачивается ко мне спиной и отодвигается еще дальше:  
\- Я же сказал, не прикасайся ко мне!

Я такой долбаный ублюдок.

Я отхожу, стараясь привести в порядок свои мысли, прежде чем начну говорить.

Я выжидаю некоторое время. Я не хочу, чтобы он сейчас порвал со мной, мне и так плохо.

В конце концов я говорю:  
\- Прости меня.

Но он ничего не отвечает, не поворачивается ко мне. Так что я продолжаю говорить, пытаясь донести до него самые важные вещи.

\- Это моя вина. Я думаю только о тебе, мой крестник. И я бы хотел сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы защитить тебя. Из-за этого я злюсь, следовательно, глупею. Извини.

Я глубоко вдыхаю:  
\- Я не злюсь на тебя. Я никогда не смогу разозлиться на тебя. Ведь у тебя нет выбора. Все в порядке. Что бы ты ни чувствовал - все в порядке. Что бы ты ни делал – все в порядке. Прости меня, Гарри.

Он не отвечает и не смотрит на меня. Я думаю: что бы еще сказать, чтобы не повториться. Я отворачиваюсь и ложусь.

*****

Я просыпаюсь из-за того, что кто-то прижимается ко мне. Это он.

\- Сири? – зовет он меня хриплым голосом. Не думаю, что он плачет… но тон у него несчастный.

\- Я с тобой, Гарри. Все в порядке.

\- Это ужасно?

Через мгновение я понимаю вопрос.

\- Ты имеешь в виду Северуса?

Я чувствую, что мальчик кивает.

Прекрасно. Ну и что мне отвечать? По крайней мере, точно не «это мое личное дело». Я обязан ответить, раз уж я не могу сделать для него ничего более существенного.

\- Не особо, - я обнимаю его одной рукой. – Это странно. Не похоже на то, к чему я привык… но и нет слишком большой разницы… Такая же близость… - я понимаю, что начинаю просто отговариваться. – Эээ… мне это понравилось. Физически. Да. Ты это хотел услышать?

Пауза. Еще один кивок:

\- Почти.

Как сказать ему, что вполне нормально так реагировать на насильника, трахающего тебя, чтобы сделать тебе ребенка?

Надеюсь, я только что это сделал.

Ну хорошо, а как сказать, что вполне нормально чувствовать свою вину по этому поводу?

Ладно, а не чувствовать своей вины?

 

*****

Все это время Северус не пытался овладеть мной. Никогда не думал, что буду благодарен этому грязному маленькому дерьму. Нет, не то чтобы я благодарен ему… Ррррррррррр… Я запутался…

*****

Через несколько дней у меня была первая менструация. Раньше я говорил, что женщинам нечего жаловаться на такую мелочь. Я беру эти слова назад.

Я ныл даже больше, чем Гарри. Наверное, я был просто жалок.

*****

В беременности Гермионы обнаружились неожиданные преимущества. Кто-то решил, что беременным, а также тем, кто только пытается зачать ребенка, необходимы физические упражнения. И еще для поднятия настроения им нужно общаться с друзьями. Так что практически каждый день мы гуляли вместе под охраной.

Гермиона не слишком ослабла, хотя и нельзя было сказать, что она пышет здоровьем. Оказалось, что Драко не бросил ее, узнав, что они добились цели.

Она спокойно рассказывала нам о своих чувствах:  
\- Я даже рада, что забеременела. Легче переносить плен. Думаю, вы это видите. Не потому, что давление исчезло… Хотя частично из-за этого, - она заговорила еще тише. – Малыш в какой-то степени защищает меня. Я знаю, что пока я беременна, Волдеморт не захочет, чтобы со мной что-то случилось. Так что я тоже этого не хочу. Значит, я… я не буду пытаться избавиться от этого ребенка. Раньше мне казалось, что я должна это сделать. Чтобы меня не обвинили потом в том, что я позволила проделать с собой все это. Но я должна была думать еще и о вас двоих… Но этой причины все равно было недостаточно. А сейчас… сейчас этого хватает. Я не могу позволить, чтобы что-то случилось с ребенком. И у меня нет чувства вины за то, что я не борюсь.

На это Гарри говорит:  
\- Ты не должна винить себя – ни за то, что борешься, ни за то, что не борешься.

Он так думает.

А вот примеряет ли он эту мысль к себе, я не знаю.

 

*****

Люциус уводит Гарри, даже когда у мальчика менструация. Мне кажется, что это так вредно. Не отвратительно, просто вредно.

А ночью Гарри мне говорит:  
\- Ты знал, что оргазм облегчает эти спазмы?

\- Нет.

Да и откуда я могу знать о таком?

\- Это так. Я… можешь сам проверить. Я не буду смотреть. Или слушать. Обещаю.

Представляю, как пылает его лицо, когда он произносит это.

Конечно, мне не нравится идея, что я буду мастурбировать в десяти футах от собственного крестника, хотя он и лежит на другом матрасе. Но я громче его хныкал из-за спазмов во время менструации.

Гарри оказался прав.

*****

Когда тесты показали, что для нас велика вероятность зачать ребенка, я снова оказался с Северусом в одной комнате.

Я спросил, не разрешат ли нам выйти наружу… или хотя бы посмотреть на солнечный свет.

Снейп сказал, что это от него не зависит.

\- Зависит, - возразил я. – Ведь ты принимаешь решения, касающиеся медицины.

\- Это касается не медицины, а безопасности.

\- Ну, перестань, Сев.

Его щека дернулась:  
\- Нет.

\- Ну почему «нет», Сев? Тебе неприятно со мной? Не хочешь, чтобы я сделал кое-что для тебя?

Я устроил небольшое шоу, улегшись на живот и подперев голову рукой:  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я купил у тебя возможность часок побыть на дневном свете? Я бы мог за это отсосать у тебя. Мне говорили, что я отлично сосу.

Руки Северуса сжались в кулаки. Внезапно я понимаю, что в тот день Волдеморт именно про него сказал, что Упивающегося можно сломать.

\- Ты пытаешься разозлить меня, прежде чем мы… прежде чем я сделаю это с тобой. Почему ты этого хочешь, Блэк?

\- Тебя сделали как бы нашим опекуном. Тем, к кому можно подольститься, чтобы получить покровительство. Так что я должен умолять о милости. Думаешь, я этого не вижу?

Снейп сверкает на меня глазами. Хорошо. Мне нравится, когда он так смотрит. Всяко лучше того извиняющегося выражения, которое было у него на лице в прошлый раз.  
Наконец, он говорит:  
\- Я себя контролирую лучше, чем ты думаешь, Блэк. Ты не заставишь меня причинить тебе вред.

Я улыбаюсь:  
\- Это вызов?

\- Нет, - он начинает раздеваться.

Не вижу причины упрямиться, поэтому тоже начинаю обнажаться.

Когда Северус приходит в кровать, он надавливает мне рукой на плечо. Это означает, что он хочет, чтобы я перевернулся на живот. После небольшой паузы я выполняю распоряжение.

Северус садится верхом на меня, его руки скользят по моим бокам, пока не оказываются на бедрах. Он заставляет меня немного приподнять бедра. И начинает поглаживать меня между ног. Мой член встает, хотя он его даже не трогает, только ласкает очень влажное отверстие за моей мошонкой. Я поудобнее устраиваюсь на кровати, чтобы сделать эрекцию менее болезненной.

Этот ублюдок гладит меня очень долго. Я в любой момент ожидаю, что он войдет в меня, но он этого не делает. Вскоре я начинаю задыхаться и втискиваю голову в подушку, стараясь заглушить рвущиеся из меня звуки. В результате мне только еще больше становится нужен воздух. Как глупо.

Северус обнимает другой рукой мое бедро и берет мой член. Каким-то образом он одновременно умудряется легонько ласкать мой клитор и сильно гладить пенис. Он все еще не пытается войти в меня, но я едва осознаю это, потому что кончаю. Я не скрываю стона, когда мой член выстреливает ему в горсть одной руки, в то время как я сам толкаюсь клитором в мокрые пальцы другой руки.

Только когда судороги прекращаются, Северус перемещается за моей спиной. Я чувствую, как его член входит в чувствительное, но явно расслабленное отверстие моего влагалища. Мой партнер всем весом наваливается на меня.

И в то же время он запускает свои мокрые пальцы в мой анус.

Я сильно содрогаюсь и думаю, что прямо сейчас снова кончу. О боги… О…

Даже после того, как он кончил, он не вынимает из меня ни члена, ни пальцев. Я чувствую его губы на своей лопатке. Он целует меня так же мягко, как и в предыдущие разы.

Интересно, был ли он с гермафродитами раньше. Они редко встречаются. Впрочем, их уже давно начали создавать, чтобы позволить двум мужчинам иметь детей. Может быть, Снейп помешан на них.

А может быть, и Люциус Малфой.

*****

Гарри забеременел через месяц.

Он стоически воспринял, когда чары показали это, и когда Волдеморта и Люциуса привели, чтобы продемонстрировать результат. Но его прорвало, когда мы с ним остались одни в клетке, он разрыдался, крепко вцепившись в меня.

Когда он немного утих, я слегка пошутил, что отрекусь от него, потому что тот зачал внебрачного ребенка. У Гарри вырвался тихий смешок, и я был рад, что хоть чем-то могу принести пользу.

.  
*****

Но Люциус не оставил Гарри в покое.

Вечером того дня, когда обнаружилась беременность Гарри, он снова пришел за мальчиком. И мне показалось, что я увидел в глазах своего крестника нечто такое, чего никак не рассчитывал увидеть.

Облегчение.

Я не знаю, было ли это потому, что закончилась неопределенность, или нечто большее.

Я повторил для себя: то, что я говорил Гарри, было правдой. Ему нечего стыдиться.

С того момента, как нас изменили, Гарри большинство дней проводил с Люциусом Малфоем. И я имею вескую причину верить, что Малфой-старший честно пытался соблазнить Гарри.

Просто честная работа. Может быть, может быть.

Если Люциус уйдет, мальчик потеряет нечто большее, чем просто физическую привязанность.

Неужели я только что сказал… привязанность?

*****

Через месяц я еще не забеременел. Волдеморт выказал признаки нетерпения, когда явился взглянуть на результаты тестов. Северус, который тоже был там, сказал ему, что все делается правильно. Ведь даже при самых подходящих условиях при каждом цикле есть только 20% вероятности забеременеть.

\- Действительно, - процедил Волдеморт. – В таком случае, вам нужно приложить еще усилия. Раз уж условия для вас такие… неподходящие.

Когда мы с Северусом остались наедине, я спросил:  
\- А вас троих тестировали, прежде чем все это началось? Я имею в виду тебя и Малфоев.

\- Конечно. И не возникло даже вопроса о несовместимости наших гамет. Это тоже проверялось.

\- Ты сказал Волдеморту правду или наврал?

Он пристально поглядел на меня.

\- Правду. Скажи, Блэк, а ты в самом деле думаешь, что хоть одно помещение здесь не прослушивается?

Действительно. И ты еще пытался извиниться передо мной за Ремуса, ты, дерьмо.

Вероятно, это тоже был хорошо продуманный поступок.

Но зачем тогда предупреждать меня?

От усиленных раздумий у меня заболела голова. Поэтому я заткнулся и позволил ему оттрахать меня.

*****

Гарри очень осторожен. Даже более осторожен, чем я рассчитывал.

Хотя его просьбы к охранникам не стали слишком уж частыми или причудливыми. Большинство из них касается еды. Например, он потребовал для нас воду в бутылках. Мерлин сохрани. Но с ним все в порядке.

Правда, нас до сих пор не выпускают наружу.

*****

Кроме прогулок с Гермионой мы пару раз в неделю ненадолго встречаемся с Северусом. Он отвечает на вопросы, касающиеся наших беременностей. Их беременностей, я хотел сказать. Я прихожу послушать, но я пока еще не в положении.

Мне нравится, что Северус больше не притворяется, будто он только замена колдомедику. Он уже не держит нас в неопределенности по этому поводу.

Я наблюдаю за Северусом, пока остальные задают ему вопросы – нормально ли, что постоянно хочется спать, что тошнит по вечерам, а не утром, что хочется попробовать на вкус набивку матраса. На последний вопрос Северус отвечает «да», но все же советует Гермионе не поддаваться подобному желанию. Но никто не задает вопросы, которые нас действительно интересуют. Позволят ли нам увидеть наших детей? Заставят ли нас рожать еще и еще? Или от нас избавятся по окончании эксперимента?

Думаю, Гермиона была неправа. Беременность не защищает. Наоборот, она ограничивает время. Защищают неудачные попытки забеременеть.

 

*****

Конечно, Гермиона первой начала выглядеть беременной. Но это не было чем-то поразительным для нее.

Гермиона вскоре приобрела вид «я только что проглотила маленький арбуз». Некоторое время спустя меня привели в клетку после очередной встречи с Северусом, я обнаружил Гарри, сидящего без рубашки и ощупывающего небольшую выпуклость внизу живота. Потребовались титанические усилия воли, чтобы я не замер на месте истуканом.

Да, я знаю, что для меня тоже это запланировано. Но, глядя на Гарри, я думал не об этом.

Боги, я хочу убить их всех.

\- Знаешь, Дарсли называли меня уродцем из-за моей магии.

Нет. Не надо, Гарри. Это ведь просто непредсказуемое из-за гормонов настроение. Я не хочу сейчас разреветься.

\- Думаешь, если бы они увидели меня сейчас…

\- Ты не уродец, Гарри, - я сел рядом с ним и положил ему руки на плечи. Важно показать ему, что я не боюсь к нему прикасаться.

\- До какого периода вы дошли по истории магии?

Гарри непонимающе смотрит на меня.

\- Были короли-волшебники, которые специально принимали зелье, чтобы стать гермафродитами. Они хотели сами вынашивать детей. Чтобы никто не обвинил их в том, что они не являются отцами своих детей. Видишь, откуда все пошло. Короли делали это по своей воле. Как считаешь, кто-нибудь называл их уродцами?

Он задумался над этим:  
\- Возможно, за глаза.

\- Да, но если кто-нибудь слышал подобные высказывания, король мог приказать отрубить виновному голову. Видишь? Гермафродиты были гребаными сволочами.

Я снова заставил его улыбнуться. Может, мне стоит в следующий раз попросить колпак с бубенцами? Ну, по крайней мере, я могу сделать для Гарри хоть что-то полезное.

*****

Позже, вспоминая эту мысль, я подумал о другом.

Гарри и Гермиона беременны, а я нет. Следовательно, к нам уже неприменима система заложников. Если я сделаю что-то запрещенное… скорее всего, за это накажут меня, а не других. Волдеморт не будет так рисковать. В любом случае, никаких физических наказаний применять не будут. В этом заключаются интересные возможности. Но я должен быть осторожным. И не размениваться по мелочам.

Здорово, что я просек эту фишку. Осталось подождать удобного момента.

*****

Желание Люциуса отнюдь не уменьшилось из-за изменений, происходивших с Гарри.

И я благодарен ему за это.

Это так неправильно – быть благодарным за такое.

Но Гарри должен знать, что его хотят. Что он не уродец.

Я, наконец, набрался смелости и спросил Гарри об их отношениях с Люциусом, мотивировав свой интерес беспокойством о его беременности.

И Гарри рассказал мне.

Рассказал, что сначала Люциус был нежным с ним, а потом, когда Гарри преодолел свой первоначальный страх, перешел от нежности к страсти. Когда Гарри забеременел, Малфой снова стал нежным, но не совсем таким, как раньше.

Хотя Гарри не плакал во время своего признания и не торопился с рассказом, у меня все равно создалось впечатление прорвавшейся дамбы. Он отчаянно хотел все рассказать.

Возможно, он тоже использовал беременность как предлог.

Гарри признался, что с нетерпением ждал своих встреч с Люциусом. Ведь Люциус вел себя с ним так, словно очень хотел его, словно изголодался по нему. Гарри прекрасно понимал, что, скорее всего, эта страсть тщательно просчитана.

Но Люциус мог бы остановиться, когда Гарри забеременел.

\- Я не думаю, что это голый расчет, - сказал я крестнику, зная, что тот хочет это услышать.

Больше или меньше я должен ненавидеть Малфоя за это?

Я ненавижу себя только за то, что подобный вопрос пришел мне в голову.

Думаю, я принял решение – кого я первым убью в своей игре, Люциуса или Волдеморта.

Но я не хочу прекращать своих умственных упражнений. Они хранят меня от мыслей о Ремусе.

*****

Через пять месяцев после того, как меня превратили в гермафродита, заклинание показало у меня двойную ауру. Это известие вызвало у меня неожиданное чувство. Облегчение.

Я думал, что неудачные попытки забеременеть защищают меня. Но взгляды, которые Волдеморт кидал на нас с Северусом, заставляли меня нервничать. Я начал думать, что он собирается заменить Северуса на Петтигрю. О да. Поверьте, это было бы самое дикое. Так что я почувствовал облегчение, что моим партнером останется Северус.

Впрочем, я думаю, что теперь, когда я, наконец, забеременел, со мной уже никто не останется. Северус никогда не занимался со мной сексом в период, когда я не был способен к зачатию. И я не думал, что он будет вести себя по-другому.

*****

Но две недели спустя я обнаружил кровь на своих бедрах.

Где-то с минуту я думал, что снова пришло время месячных, а потом понял, что у беременных не может быть менструаций.

Это был очень ранний выкидыш. Не нужно было никаких заклинаний, чтобы он случился. Это было похоже на немного более тяжело проходящие месячные.

Волдеморт в сопровождении Северуса пришел взглянуть на меня. Я не смог прочитать выражения его лица.

«Все это сказки старых ведьм, - сказал Северус, отвечая на какой-то незаданный вопрос. – Он ничего сам не смог бы сделать, чтобы вызвать выкидыш. Без магии. Так рано».

Так вот что значил тот взгляд.

Волдеморт адресовал ему другой взор – недоверчивый, злобный:  
\- Сможет ли он вскоре снова забеременеть?

После некоторой паузы Северус кивнул:  
\- Овуляция обычно происходит в течение месяца.

\- Хорошо, - Волдеморт покинул клетку. Северус ушел с ним, даже не взглянув на меня.

Гарри спросил, расстроился ли я из-за выкидыша.

Вопрос казался абсурдным. О чем тут горевать?

И все же мне было необъяснимо грустно.

 

*****

Гермиона начала чувствовать, как в ней двигается ребенок. Гарри еще не дошел до этой стадии. Девушка также начала жаловаться на распухшие щиколотки.

Она продемонстрировала мне, как шевелится дитя.

\- Вот здесь, ты его чувствуешь? – спросила она, положив свою руку поверх моей на собственном животе.

Я чувствовал. Она улыбнулась.

Вскоре и Гарри стал ощущать это. Но он не улыбался. На его лице явственно читалось беспокойство, когда он чувствовал в себе движение.

 

******

Я смотрю на Северуса:  
\- Волдеморт сказал, что ты неудачная пара для меня?

\- Наоборот, я сообщил ему, что у нас есть теперь прочное доказательство того, что мы можем зачать ребенка, несмотря на выкидыш.

\- Ну так делай это. Разве тебе это не нравится?

Он не ответил.

\- Почему ты хочешь продолжать? Хочешь получить собственного наследника? Помешан на гермафродитах? Или ты только таким образом можешь отомстить Ремусу, взяв то, что ему принадлежало?

Понятия не имею, что толкнуло меня на последнее высказывание.

Я уж точно не рассчитывал на такую реакцию.

Обычно Северус сохранял нейтральное выражение, когда я начинал упражняться в сарказме. Но как только я произнес имя Ремуса, он взорвался. Его глаза сверкнули, когда я закончил вопрос.

\- Как ты смеешь… - прошипел он. И остановился.

Я не должен был говорить это. Как осмелился *я*? Я?

Северус почти слышит этот вопрос, непроизнесенный, он повис в воздухе. Все написано на его лице.

Что… что все-таки только что случилось?

Мы не разговариваем, пока все не заканчивается.

Желание Северуса проделать все как можно быстрее практически осязаемо.

И все же я чувствую, как он превозмогает себя, начиная двигаться медленно. Он верен своему решению не причинять мне вред.

Я думал, что Северус будет избегать смотреть на меня. Однако все было наоборот. Он все время пристально смотрел мне в глаза.

Как будто это было покаяние.

*****

Наши усилия в этом месяце оказались напрасными. Я не забеременел.

Гарри чувствует, как ребенок сильнее шевелится в нем. Он смотрит на свой живот, двигающийся независимо от него, с выражением недоверия и удивления на лице.

Гермиона выглядит усталой. Даже еще больше, чем раньше. Она и Гарри постоянно обсуждают самые удобные позиции для сна.

 

*****

\- У меня постоянно болит голова, это нормально? – спрашивает Гермиона.

Северус бросает на нее взгляд. Он делает паузу, прежде чем ответить, и это почему-то заставляет нас всех посмотреть на девушку.

\- Иногда. У тебя головные боли с самого начала беременности?

\- Да. Они исчезали на некоторое время, а теперь опять вернулись.

Снейп медленно кивнул:  
\- Обычно это в порядке вещей.

 

*****

Все просьбы Гарри по-прежнему тщательно выполняются. Чаще всего он просит, чтобы ему позволили погулять вне клетки. Он имел в виду – с Гермионой и мной. Но вместо этого получилось по-другому. С ним стал проводить время Люциус. Причем не в постели, а просто сопровождая его на прогулке, разучивая с ним шахматные композиции и все такое.

Я замечаю, что Гарри начинает ждать этих прогулок.

Хотя он и старается не подпрыгивать от радости, когда ему выпадает очередной шанс. Я понимаю, что мальчик скрывает свои чувства ради меня.

Он отсутствует достаточно долго. Ну а я все реже покидаю клетку – Гарри ненавидит бросать меня.

Однажды Гарри сам заставил меня рассмеяться. Он рассказал мне о том, что один из Упивающихся Смертью пробормотал что-то при появлении Гарри, и Люциус ударил того по лицу тростью.

\- Малфой разбил ему нос, потому что тот назвал тебя «жирным»?

Мы целый час проржали над этим.

*****

Гарри также рассказал мне… кажется, только потому, что ему необходимо было хоть кому-то рассказать… что Люциусу очень нравится чувствовать, как ребенок двигается под его руками, когда он занимается любовью с Гарри.

Не уверен, что хотел узнать это. Но я пробормотал что-то ободряющее.

 

*****

С другой стороны, Гермиона не рассказывает, как Драко с ней обходится.

Не знаю, хороший это признак или плохой.

*****

В следующий раз, когда я и Северус оказываемся наедине, я высыпаю на него все эти вопросы. Это помогает нам держаться подальше от темы, к которой мы подошли слишком близко в последнее время.

\- Люциус говорил с тобой о Гарри?

Северус взглянул на меня.

\- Ты имеешь хоть какое-нибудь представление о том, какие чувства он на самом деле испытывает к Гарри? Или это всего лишь часть плана Волдеморта?

Я очень надеялся, что мое предположение неверно. Хотя альтернатива представлялась достаточно странной. Если бы это был план Волдеморта, Северус должен был вести себя так же по отношению ко мне.

Хотя, может быть, они гораздо хитрее, чем я их считаю.

Северус смотрит в сторону. Через несколько мгновений он очень тихо произносит:  
\- Я уверен, Люциус был одержим идеей осквернить Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Так было сначала. Потом он решил просто развратить его. А сейчас…. – он снова замолчал на несколько секунд. – Я думаю, он не был готов противостоять одному из самых сильных оружий мальчика.

\- Какому? – я знал, что он хочет, чтобы я задал этот вопрос. И я охотно подыграл ему. В конце концов, он отвечает мне.

\- Его невинности. Такой непритворной невинности… Она – неотъемлемая часть мальчика. Глупо со стороны Люциуса. Ведь он же знал, что Гарри – гриффиндорец. Люциусу понравилось бы лишить невинности любого другого человека. Но этот мальчик – исключение даже для гриффиндорца.

\- Ты не должен рассказывать мне об этом.

\- Да, не должен, - он так приподнял бровь, что это могло бы сойти за улыбку, несмотря на то, что на его лице не было ничего похожего на одобрение.

\- Несмотря на то, что Люциус – презренный негодяй, в его сердце есть доля доброты. Люди вроде Люциуса презирают это чувство. Но при определенных обстоятельствах оно превращается в нежность.

\- Может, ты еще погромче скажешь?

Северус пожимает плечами:  
\- Он знает. Волдеморт видит это. И находит забавным – вот и все. Неважно, что я думаю об этом.

\- А что насчет Драко?

\- Драко? – на этот раз Северус поднимает сразу обе брови. Недавно это обозначало улыбку, сейчас – презрение. – Драко 16 лет.

\- Гарри тоже.

\- Не притворяйся идиотом. Они находятся в абсолютно разном положении. Драко уже не может как следует разобраться в своих чувствах к Гермионе. Единственное, что он понимает, - что через несколько месяцев станет отцом.

\- А он станет?

\- Что?

\- Он станет отцом? Или как только ребенок появится, работа Драко будет сделана? Ну же, Северус, я не притворяюсь идиотом. Вряд ли ему позволят растить этого ребенка.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом, Блэк? – интересуется он. – Ты же знаешь, что я не могу ответить. Поверишь ли ты мне, если я скажу, что ей позволят видеть малыша? Как ты думаешь, если тебя собираются убить сразу после родов, я сообщу тебе об этом?

\- Ну, не так скоро. Вы, скорее всего, подождете, пока мы все родим, а потом уж и убьете нас вместе. Чтобы оставшиеся в живых не волновались.

\- Мудро, Блэк. Как будто ты сам составил этот план.

\- Да, потрясающе, до чего может додуматься враг после месяцев плена.

Мои слова заставляют его замолчать.

Но я больше не хочу его сегодня раздражать.

Когда я снимаю одежду, то весь покрываюсь мурашками. Можно подумать, что мне холодно… или что я ложусь в постель с другим мужчиной в первый раз. Но это не так.

Я понимаю, что просто жажду физического контакта.

Я так тщательно старался не допустить любых нежелательных для Гарри прикосновений, что и сам начал избегать их. А мне хотелось совсем не этого. Я очень хотел объятий.

Я завидовал тому, что Гарри получал от Люциуса.

В это время я совсем не думал о Ремусе. И при этом я не блокировал в сознании факт, что меня касается Северус. Это было неважно. Я просто позволил себе сфокусироваться на ласках, и они не напрягали меня.

Вздох. Я догадываюсь, как это на меня подействует.

После «всего» Северус неподвижно лежит рядом со мной. Раньше такого не было. Он обычно не задерживался, если нам не о чем было говорить.

Может быть, он дает мне возможность побыть подольше вне клетки. Или же хочет повторить. Если Северус хочет еще, я все равно не смогу остановить его. По крайней мере, если не захочу, чтобы кто-то пострадал из-за моего отказа. Так что я не волнуюсь.

\- Действительно ли это нормально, что у Гермионы так болит голова? – спрашиваю я.

Северус не отвечает.

\- Просто скажи мне, - ворчу я. – Иначе я буду думать о самом худшем.

\- При беременности часто случаются головные боли, в этом нет ничего ужасного.

Я поднимаю голову и смотрю на него:  
\- Ох, спасибо, Северус, ты действительно развеял все мои опасения. Что это, на фиг, за ответ?

\- Это правда. Не доставай меня этим.

У него кончается терпение? Гадство. Значит, ситуация действительно его напрягает.

\- Послушай, если она на самом деле больна, ты не сделаешь нам лучше, скрывая это от нас. Она в опасности? Ты уже порадовался одной смерти, Снейп, - я не хотел, чтобы эти слова прозвучали с такой ненавистью. Но я бы не смог говорить об этом по-другому.

Северус садится. Он смотрит на меня:  
\- Мне наплевать, что ты думаешь или говоришь обо мне, Блэк. Но запомни одно: я не знал, что Волдеморт намеревается убить Ремуса Люпина. Да, я был в зале, когда это случилось. Я согласился служить Лорду. Если принимать во внимание только это, то да, я неким образом виновен в его смерти. Но я… не… знал.

О нет. Снейп должен понимать, что эти слова не будут для него оправданием. Мой смех звучит неприятно:  
\- Что ты пытаешься сказать мне, Снейп? Что если бы ты знал, ты бы остановил его? Отказался бы служить ему? Заслонил бы Ремуса от пули своим телом?

Он медленно поднимается, контролируя себя. Одевается, не отводя от меня глаз.

\- Если есть на свете такой человек, - говорит он, - который незапятнан, никогда не причинит вреда другому человеку, никогда не скажет грубого слова, целомудрие которого не подвергалось бы сомнению, то это не ваш Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Он довольно близок к идеалу. Но даже он не сравнится с Ремусом Люпином.

Вот и все, что он сказал. Северус оделся и ушел. А я остался ошарашенно глядеть ему вслед.

 

*****

Однажды нам сообщили, что Гермиона не сможет составить нам компанию на прогулке. Ей запретили вставать с кровати. Но нам разрешили навестить девушку. Мы сидели в ее клетке и беседовали с ней под присмотром охранников (они что, все еще думают, что при первой же возможности мы набросимся на нее для перепихона по-быстрому? О боги). Она выглядит не больной, а просто усталой. И теперь, кажется, ее головные боли стали постоянными.

Гарри насмешил ее. Он постучал по ее распухшим щиколоткам и пошутил: «На что ты жалуешься? Мои распухли гораздо больше!» - и показал ей свои ноги.

\- Видите? – она покачала головой. – Вот почему мужчинам нельзя иметь детей. У них всегда идет соревнование, у кого больше! И это касается всего!

Мы оставили ее в гораздо лучшем настроении. Гарри сказал охранникам, что стресс – это не самое лучшее состояние для беременных. Нужно, чтобы наши визиты продолжались, иначе он будет волноваться. Ведь это не слишком трудная просьба?

Они сказали, что подумают об этом.

*****  
Во время следующего визита Гермиона пожаловалась, что свет режет ей глаза.

Я попросил одного охранника позволить мне увидеть Северуса. Он отказал. Я не стал просить снова.

*****

Позже в этот же день Люциус пришел за Гарри.

Я не хотел волновать крестника. Но это было нелегко, поскольку он уже понял, что я обеспокоен.

Тем не менее, я сделал попытку.

\- Малфой.

 

Люциус посмотрел на меня.

\- Не мог бы ты попросить Северуса, чтобы он пришел поговорить со мной?

Он поднял свои аристократические брови, но это не было насмешкой:  
\- Если увижу его, попрошу, Блэк.

\- Не мог бы ты все-таки поискать его… Пожалуйста.

Люциус взглянул на Гарри, который послал ему почти тот же умоляющий взгляд. Если у меня не получится, то Гарри сможет упросить его.

Но Малфой произносит:  
\- Сейчас Северуса здесь нет. Когда я увижу его, то передам… твое послание.

Не могу придумать, что еще можно сделать. Разве что устроить истерику, но сейчас это не поможет.

*****

Позже Гарри сказал мне, что тоже просил Люциуса постараться связаться с Северусом. Я уверен, Гарри понял, что я хочу видеть его из-за Гермионы, но я все же был удивлен его поступком. Все мои попытки защитить мальчика проваливаются… неужели в этот раз что-то получится?

В тот день Северус не пришел.

На следующий день мы разговаривали с Гермионой. Внезапно она прервалась на полуслове, повернула голову набок и больше не произнесла ни звука. Гарри потряс ее за плечи. Но глаза девушки так и остались полузакрытыми.

Вот теперь было время устраивать истерику.

Даже если с Гермионой и не случилось ничего ужасного, мне просто понравилось биться в истерике.

Прибежали еще охранники. Они попытались вернуть нас назад в нашу клетку.

Они применили силу.

Со мной они справились легче, поскольку не боялись грубо обращаться со мной.

Гораздо больше времени у них заняло возвращение Гарри. Он не хотел уходить. Они пытались заставить его уйти так, чтобы не причинить ему вреда, чтобы не использовать магию.

Это была ужасная ночь.

 

*****

Никто из нас не выходил из клетки следующие две недели.

Люциус не приходил. Северус не приходил. Нам не разрешали увидеть Гермиону.

Не помогали ни мольбы, ни крики, ни угрозы – а ведь мы и молили, и кричали, и угрожали.

Особенно бесполезны угрозы. Гарри может говорить, что сделает с собой все, что хочет. Но они знают, что он не причинит себе вреда. По крайней мере, пока мы не знаем, что случилось с Гермионой.

Через несколько дней я сказал Гарри вещь, которая была правдой, несмотря на то, что этим разговором я хотел только успокоить мальчика:  
\- Люциусу или Северусу просто не позволяют прийти и повидать нас. Из-за того, что случилось с Гермионой. Из-за того, как мы на это реагируем. Они бы пришли, если бы могли.

Гарри не стал спорить. Хорошо. Значит, он понимает, что это правда.

\- Ты думаешь, с ней все в порядке? – спрашивает меня мальчик в тысячный раз.

\- Волдеморту нужен ребенок. Он не позволит, чтобы она сама себе причинила вред, если хочет, чтобы она просто умерла во время родов.

Но я не смог сказать это достаточно убедительно.

*****

Через две недели пришли охранники.

Они показали на меня:  
\- Ты. Только ты.

\- НЕТ! – закричал Гарри. – Я хочу УВИДЕТЬ ее! Что, вашу мать, происходит?

\- Мы можем сделать ему больно, - сказал один охранник, указывая на меня. – Если ты попытаешься сопротивляться.

Я не сказал Гарри, чтобы он перестал истерить. Мне по хрену. Они могут делать со мной все, что им заблагорассудится.

Однако мальчик, кипя от возмущения, все же садится обратно на свой матрас.

\- Я выясню все, что смогу, - обещаю я ему.

*****

Но меня вели не к Гермионе. Я это понял, как только осознал, в каком направлении мы идем, и почему забрали только меня.

Проклятье, они вспомнили, что у меня снова овуляция.

Снейп был уже в комнате. Двери закрылись за мной.

\- Северус, - в горле у меня пересохло. – С ней все в порядке? Она жива?

Он стоит, скрестив руки на груди:  
\- Она больна.

\- Нет, гребаное дерьмо! Что, вашу мать, происходит?

\- Блэк…

\- Проклятье, да скажи мне!

\- Сириус, он не позволяет мне видеть ее.

Это меня затыкает.

Он подходит ко мне близко. Очень близко. Его голос чуть громче шепота.

\- Он вызвал меня к ней только после того, как у нее был приступ. Наверное, это из-за токсикоза. Она больна. Из-за беременности. Такое иногда случается. Главное лекарство – родить ребенка, – он делает небольшую паузу. – Я сказал об этом Волдеморту. Он спросил меня, что произойдет, если ребенок родится так рано.

Нет.

Северус продолжает:  
\- Он не позволил Гермионе родить. Я сказал ему, что у нее уже достаточно большой срок – тридцать недель. Ребенок выживет. Но он не разрешил. Не сейчас. Сказал, что хочет быть уверен. Я сообщил ему, что если девушка умрет, плод тоже погибнет. Иногда сначала погибает зародыш, потому что мать очень больна. Ему было наплевать. Он сказал, что мать может пережить беременность еще несколько недель. Если она соберется умирать, он просто вырежет ребенка из нее.

Зная Северуса, можно было предугадать, что он не станет смягчать выражений.

\- Сделай же что-нибудь, - попросил я.

\- Мне не разрешают приближаться к ней. Я сказал Волдеморту, что он поступает неправильно, что он потеряет их обоих. Он приказал мне отвалить. Я просил его каждый день, Сириус. Сегодня он велел мне убираться с глаз долой и заниматься, как он выразился, «другой частью эксперимента».

\- Сделай что-нибудь еще.

\- Не получится. Она делает все, что они хотят.

Подчиняется. Покоряется. Этого не должно было с ней случиться.

\- Ты ведь не думаешь, что я не пытался? – шипит он. – Волдеморт отлично знает, что при любой возможности я бы вмешался. Он сделал так, что я не буду вмешиваться.

Я обнаружил, что уже сижу на кровати.

 

\- Когда он разрешит ей… это? – произнес голос, совсем не похожий на мой.

Северус медленно вздыхает:  
\- Еще две недели. И не проси повидаться с ней – Волдеморт не разрешит. Люциус расстроен, что Лорд не позволяет ему видеть Гарри. Единственная причина, по которой тебе разрешили прийти ко мне, это… - он остановился. Ему не нужно было завершать фразу. Мы оба знали причину.

Некоторое время мы не представляли, что сказать друг другу. Потом Северус сел рядом со мной, и мы продолжили молчать.

\- С ней все будет в порядке… если она выживет? – спросил я, наконец.

Он покачал головой:  
\- Я не знаю. Надеюсь только на то, что у нее начнутся преждевременные роды. Иногда такое происходит, когда тело понимает, что страдает из-за беременности. Но если она будет долго оставаться в таком состоянии… - он снова покачал головой. – У нее может развиться поражение мозга.

Я поворачиваю голову, чтобы взглянуть на него:  
\- Ты можешь определить это.

Он медленно кивнул:  
\- Если она выживет.

\- Если нет, то и незачем будет определять… Твою мать.

\- Я не знаю, что ты собираешься сообщить Гарри…

\- Ничего.

\- Я рассчитываю на это.

Я удивляюсь, почему я так быстро верю во все, что скажет Северус. Не насчет состояния Гермионы – тут я не вижу причины для вранья. А насчет того, что он ничего не может сделать.

Но я верю ему.

Я не замечаю, как мы из сидячего положения переместились в лежачее. Мы были все еще одеты, но ситуация постепенно изменилась. И мы стали делать то, ради чего нас оставили в этой комнате наедине. Я помню, как Северус целовал меня в губы. Это должно было обеспокоить меня, но тогда у меня не было сил изображать ярость или хотя бы содрогнуться при мысли о такой мелочи. И Северус снова воспользовался этой возможностью.

Я заметил странное выражение, возникшее на лице партнера, когда он глубоко вошел в меня. Нет вещи проще, чем реакция на физическое удовольствие. Однако на его лице отражалось что-то другое, я упорно пытался понять это выражение.

Но оргазм заставил меня забыть обо всем.

Потом я пробормотал:  
\- Северус, - он не пошевелился, но я знал, что он слышит. – Пожалуйста, сделай все, что в твоих силах. Если тебе будет нужно что-нибудь от меня, я это сделаю. Все, что ты захочешь.

Он покачал головой:  
\- Не надо, Блэк.

Снейп встал и начал одеваться. Он больше ничего не добавил. Но я знал: таким образом он сказал, что сделает все, что сможет.

Но я все равно должен был умолять его о помощи.

И я сделал то, что могло стоить мне слишком дорого:  
\- Северус. Ты ведь любил Ремуса, да?

Он застыл. Минуту спустя он произнес:  
\- Ремус был одним из лучших людей, которые когда-либо ходили по земле. Если бы ваша маленькая компашка была круглым столом короля Артура, Блэк, то он бы стал Галахадом. Самоотверженный, неподкупный, заслуживающий поклонения.

Северус отвернулся, взялся за ручку двери, и я услышал, как он произнес:  
\- Но я любил не его.

И он ушел.

Раньше, чем я успел встать и посмотреть ему в лицо.

Ублюдок.

Что, демон побери, это значит? Снейп, проклятья тебе на голову, как ты посмел, твою мать, вылить все это на меня и сбежать?…

Дверь открылась. Охранники ждали, чтобы проводить меня обратно в клетку.

*****

Я рассказал Гарри про Гермиону, стараясь изо всех сил смягчить новость. Также я упомянул, что Северус сказал про Люциуса.

 

*****

В течение недели никто не приходил. Мы старались не просить и не беситься. Надеялись, что они смягчатся, если увидят, что мы ведем себя тихо.

Никто не пришел и через неделю.

Я присматривал за Гарри, и это помогало мне пережить все. Я заставлял его есть, шантажируя здоровьем ребенка.

Замечательно, что он все же смирился с ним. С младенцем. Конечно, Гарри не просил сделать ему ребенка, так что по идее не должен чувствовать и ответственности за него. Но когда малыш начал двигаться, Гарри объяснил мне, что воспринимает его как гостя. Обычаи гласят, что хозяин несет ответственность за благополучие гостя. Причинить ему вред под собственной крышей – тяжелейшее из мыслимых преступлений.

Боги, я должен забрать его отсюда. Как угодно. Я не могу больше оставаться пассивным наблюдателем.

У меня не было аппетита, но я заставлял себя есть, чтобы быть примером для Гарри.

А два дня спустя я услышал:  
\- Сириус.

Я немедленно подошел к двери клетки. Гарри очутился рядом так же быстро, несмотря на то, что ему уже было трудно вставать из-за беременности. Я увидел Северуса за дверью.

Он смотрел на нас.

\- Она умерла.

Я слышал, как Гарри втянул воздух и отшатнулся.

Северус больше ничего не говорил. Никаких «мне жаль» или «я ничего не мог сделать». И я был рад этому.

\- Ребенок? – спросил я.

\- Живой. Он родился, и он будет жить.

Видимо, они вырезали его, как и угрожали.

Я оглянулся на Гарри. Мальчик отступил к противоположной стенке клетки и скользнул вниз. Он сидел так, прижимаясь спиной к стенке, обхватив руками грудь. Он дрожал.

Гарри смотрел в никуда.

Когда я снова взглянул на дверь, Северуса там уже не было.

 

*****

Я не могу заставить Гарри отойти от стенки.

*****

Или заговорить.

*****

Или поесть и попить.

*****

Не думаю, что он спит. Его глаза открыты.

\- Гарри, Гарри, пожалуйста. Постарайся, пожалуйста.

Я подношу чашку к его губам, но вода стекает по подбородку. Он не будет пить.

\- Гарри, ну давай. Ничего хорошего, если ты будешь обезвожен.

О боги. Я не могу сделать этого. Еще раз в своей жизни я понимаю, что не могу спасти своего крестника.

 

*****  
Он даже не плачет.

Может быть, именно такое состояние называется кататонией?

 

*****

Через четыре дня я обратился к охранникам.

Естественно, первым делом они пригрозили со мной что-нибудь сделать. Впрочем, меня это не впечатлило, а Гарри, кажется, ничего не слышал.

За дверью быстро посовещались. Затем послышались приближающиеся и удаляющиеся звуки шагов.

Однажды мне показалось, что на меня уставились красные глаза Волдеморта. Я резко проснулся и обнаружил, что спал рядом с Гарри. Я посмотрел на дверь. Там никого не было, только охранник.

Я забыл поесть. Нет, это все же не забывчивость. Я чувствовал себя слишком больным, чтобы есть.

А затем я понял.

Наши хозяева оказались неаккуратными. Вспомнили, что я должен заняться сексом с Северусом, пока у меня период овуляции. А через три дня забыли проверить меня заклинанием ауры.

Я думаю, что снова забеременел.

Но в первый раз меня не тошнило.

Возможно, в этот раз у меня не будет выкидыша.

 

На следующий день дверь клетки распахнулась. За ней стоял Люциус.

Он пересек клетку и подошел к Гарри. Я отпрянул, чтобы позволить ему встать перед мальчиком на колени, в той самой позиции, в которой только что стоял я.  
Он прикоснулся к личику Гарри подушечками пальцев: «Гарри. Caro». Его голос был очень мягким.

Ответа не было.

Он прильнул к нему и поцеловал Гарри в щеку: «Гарри. Перестань. Я здесь».

Люциус скользящим движением обнимает моего крестного сына, приподнимает Гарри ровно настолько, чтобы держать его в своих объятиях… Но Гарри все равно не отвечает ему. Он гладит Гарри по спине, бормоча ему на ухо какие-то нежности и ободряющие словечки… и – чудо из чудес! – мне кажется, что веки мальчика подрагивают.

\- Давай, *caro*. Не ради себя, ради ребенка.

Он целует Гарри в губы.

\- Не ради себя, а ради ребенка. Не ради себя, а ради меня…

Он снова целует Гарри в губы, и я вижу, что рука мальчика поднимается, обвиваясь вокруг спины Люциуса, его пальцы начинают двигаться.

Люциус прерывает поцелуй и смотрит на меня, он все еще обнимает Гарри. Я с трудом могу понять выражение на его лице. Уверен, что он не может прочитать мое выражение. Как же не хочется быть благодарным этому человеку, но он сделал для Гарри то, что я не смог. Так что я должен превозмочь себя. Моя персона не имеет никакого значения, все дело в Гарри.

Люциус смотрит на дверь клетки:  
\- Разрешите мне увести его отсюда.

Один из охранников мотает головой:  
\- Они не должны покидать клетку. Никаких исключений, даже для вас, Люциус.

Я вижу, как Люциус пытается обуздать свой темперамент. Он только бросает ненавидящий взгляд на человека у двери. Малфой почти бодро оборачивается к Гарри, опять целуя его лицо.

Я слышу, как у Гарри перехватывает дыхание.

Люциус встречается со мной взглядом. Теперь я могу прочитать выражение на его лице. Там есть налет высокомерия, как будто Люциус говорит: «Я – Люциус Малфой, а ты – ублюдок». И добавляет при этом: «Я сделаю это, неважно, будешь ты смотреть на нас или нет».

Я вжимаюсь в угол клетки. Но не отворачиваюсь. Это не значит, что я хочу смотреть. Просто я не могу поступить иначе.

Люциус приподнимает Гарри так, чтобы уложить его на один из матрацев. И мальчик не сопротивляется. У него уже нет той твердости в руках и ногах, которую не мог преодолеть я, когда Гарри сидел у стенки.

Люциус расцеловывает его лицо, его горло, убирает волосы со лба мальчика, как отец, проверяющий, нет ли у ребенка лихорадки. Целует его в шрам. Затем скользит на матрас рядом с ним, над ним, так, чтобы расположить удобно беременный живот Гарри. Люциус приподнимает пальцем безвольный подбородок мальчика и начинает целовать его в губы. Я думаю, если бы все целовались так, как он, человеческая раса давным-давно вымерла бы, потому что люди бы не изобрели секс. Глядя на поцелуи Люциуса, я представляю себе, как он наслаждается изысканными яствами, долго оценивая их вкус, температуру, качество. Руки Гарри лежат на плечах Люциуса, и вдруг он сжимает пальцы. Глаза мальчика закрыты, но я вижу, что он отвечает на поцелуи.

Из-под крепко сжатых ресниц мальчика струятся слезы. Одна стекает и застывает у его виска.

Благодарю тебя, бог.

О, Гарри!

*О, Реми!*

Люциус стягивает рубашку Гарри вниз, к поясу – для этого ему не нужно даже расстегивать ее. Ведь мальчик сейчас носит очень широкие рубашки, которые могли бы вместить его живот. Малфой поглаживает этот животик, нежно, даже почтительно. Гарри всхлипывает, открывает глаза, и слезы льются из них еще сильнее. Люциус что-то шепчет моему крестнику.

Это явно не предназначено для моих ушей. Но по звукам «п» и «т» я догадываюсь, что он говорит: «Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось».

Сам я не могу пообещать этого Гарри, ведь я не смогу сдержать слово.

 

Люциус окончательно снимает рубашку с него, снова берет его в объятия и прокладывает дорожку поцелуев по горлу до груди мальчика. Потом он начинает ласкать языком сосок Гарри, затем – другой… Тот издает задыхающийся вздох и притягивает к себе Люциуса за затылок, путаясь пальцами в волосах мужчины. Мальчик так сильно прижимает к себе Малфоя, что, кажется, это должно причинять боль. Но Люциус терпит без малейшего возражения. Он только интенсивнее ласкает грудь Гарри, прикусывая каждый сосок, пока парень не вскрикивает, выгибая спину подо ртом Люциуса.

Люциус снова положил обе руки на живот Гарри. Он поглаживал его, но уже не так бережно, как раньше, а легко, дразняще и потрясающе эротично… на любой взгляд. Малфой обращался с телом Гарри как с чем-то необычайно сексуальным, желанным и соблазнительным. И поэтому беременный живот парнишки совсем не выглядит нелепо. Я смотрю, как Гарри, задыхаясь, прикрывает глаза тыльной стороной ладони, и мне становится больно от созерцания такой красоты.

Я снова и снова задаю себе вопрос: как я могу наблюдать, что проделывает Люциус Малфой с моим крестным сыном в десяти футах от меня в тюремной клетке.

Голос в моей голове произносит: * Сири, тебе не за что осуждать себя, не за что чувствовать вину. Они так прекрасны вместе, правда? *

Это голос Реми.

И я продолжаю смотреть сквозь слезы. "Мы были похожи на них, Реми. Ты был такой же… такой прекрасный. Тысяча проклятий, я так скучаю по тебе".  
* Так сильно, тысяча проклятий. *

Я не позволяю себе зарыдать. Я только беззвучно плачу, ради Гарри.

Люциус уже полностью раздел Гарри. Мальчик обнял Малфоя и, кажется, не собирается отпустить его, даже для того, чтобы тот разделся. Люциус успокаивает его, бормочет какие-то ласковые нежности – может быть, на итальянском, а может, на каком-нибудь другом языке, я не разбираюсь. Гарри мурлычет такие вещи, которые заставляют меня краснеть, хотя это всего лишь: «Пожалуйста» и «Ты мне нужен». Мне стыдно слышать такое от него, и моя боль от потери Реми только усиливается.

Теперь они, обнаженные, прижимаются друг к другу, и Люциус так ласкает его языком, растягивая пальцем, словно они занимаются сексом первый раз. Малфой все время возвращается к губам мальчика, чтобы поцеловать их, чтобы овладеть ими своим ртом, при этом словно вдыхая страсть в кровь паренька. Гарри яростно возвращает поцелуй, снова сжимая в кулаках волосы мужчины, пока Люциус не берет его за запястья, прижимая их по сторонам головы. Их поцелуи превращаются в битву, каждый старается одержать верх над другим.

В конце концов, у обоих заканчивается дыхание (неудивительно, что рот Гарри все время выглядит распухшим). Люциус перекатывает мальчика, но не на живот, а на бок, ложится сзади него и легонько целует его в местечко, где плечо соединяется с шеей. Гарри шипит и вцепляется ртом в свою руку, чтобы заглушить звуки. А Люциус продолжает ласки. Его руки снова скользят по животику Гарри, вниз, к члену, между ног… Мальчик стонет, когда рука Люциуса берет его член в руку, и снова стонет и выгибается, когда пальцы другой руки мужчины начинают двигаться маленькими кругами за его яичками.

*Tesoro mio*, - шепчет Люциус, лаская Гарри, прикусывая мочку его уха.

Гарри задыхается, когда Люциус облизывает его ушную раковину. «Откройся для меня, каро». Гарри снова выгибается и вскрикивает: «А!», когда его партнер проникает пальцами внутрь тела мальчика. Когда это происходит, я могу слышать, какой Гарри влажный внутри. Люциус продолжает поглаживать другой рукой его возбужденный член, на нем тоже выступает влага. Гарри пытается во что-нибудь вцепиться пальцами – в матрас, просто в воздух, настолько сильные чувства вызывает в нем Люциус… и это несмотря на то, что мальчик ничего не чувствовал в последние пять дней.

Люциус убирает свою руку только для того, чтобы приподнять под коленку ногу Гарри. Так ему удобнее вставить в мальчика сзади член. Тот стонет, и я вижу, что Люциус делает что-то рукой, зажатой между их телами. Гарри содрогается, и я понимаю, что мужчина вставил пальцы ему и в задик. Мальчик толкается навстречу этому двойному проникновению, умоляя трахнуть его, трахнуть его сильнее, заставить его чувствовать что угодно, только не боль. Только не боль, которая поселилась в нем после смерти лучшей подруги. Только тогда он позволит себе почувствовать что-то…

Они двигаются вместе так, будто у них нет костей, будто они – единый организм. Гарри всхлипывает при каждом медленном проникновении – Люциус по-прежнему все делает медленно. Кожа Гарри пылает, она выглядит куда более здоровой, чем за все последние месяцы.

Внезапно Люциус останавливается и выходит из него. Гарри охает. Люциус переворачивает мальчика на спину, раздвигает его бедра и устраивается между ними.

Я наблюдаю, словно парализованный, как Люциус проникает в Гарри, бережно поддерживая свое тело над телом парнишки, чтобы беременный животик того расположился удобно. Руки мужчины лежат на бедрах мальчика, когда тот скользит внутри него. Затем Малфой легонько поглаживает живот Гарри, задавая ему новый ритм. Гарри устремляется к партнеру. Люциус берет руку мальчика, подносит ее к губам и целует ладонь, все время глядя в его глаза.

*Amo, ami*... – говорит он.

*Ama, amiamo*... – шепчет в ответ Гарри.

*Amate, amano* - заканчивают они вместе. При каждом произнесенном слове Люциус целует пальцы Гарри.

Я пристально смотрю на них, рыдая. И в то же время я возбужден.

И я понимаю выражение, возникшее на лице Люциуса. Озарение приходит ко мне так внезапно и так ярко, как луч солнечного света, который мы не видели уже так давно.

Я видел это выражение раньше. Недавно.

Тогда я не смог его прочитать.

А сейчас я понимаю, что обозначает это выражение.

Гарри вскрикивает, когда ритм убыстряется. Люциус тоже больше не молчит, он стонет, когда входит в мальчика, когда Гарри обвивает его бедра своими ногами и одновременно вцепляется своими руками в плечи партнера. Я больше не знаю, на чье лицо смотреть.

Руки Люциуса тем временем двигаются между их телами. Одна ласкает член Гарри, другая занимается всем, что требует внимания – от яичек до клитора и ануса. Гарри убирает руки с плеч Малфоя, вцепляясь в матрас, его ноги сжимаются теснее. Он кричит, так сильно запрокидывая голову назад, что видна каждая жилка на шее, пальцы выкручивают матрас, когда мальчик кончает.

Люциус тоже вскрикивает при оргазме, чуть позже, отстав от Гарри всего на минуту. Опираясь на руки, он удерживается, чтобы не обрушить свой вес на живот мальчика. Мужчина медленно выходит из Гарри, ложится рядом с ним, обнимая его.

Когда любовник обнимает его, мальчик перестает сдерживать рыдания.

*****

Той ночью Гарри слегка поел и попил. Он позволил нам привести его в порядок и даже сделал кое-что сам.

Люциус обнимает мальчика перед уходом и говорит ему, что он вернется сразу же, как Волдеморт разрешит это. Тем не менее, мы все понимаем, что никто не сможет сказать, когда это случится.

Гарри позволяет мне обнять его, доверчиво, как ребенок. И эти объятия так же успокаивают меня, как и его. В конце концов, он даже смог заснуть.

А я лежал без сна. Скоро они вспомнят, что забыли проверить меня. Узнают, что я снова забеременел.

И я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

Нет, Мерлин побери. Мне нужно перестать думать об этом сейчас. Я должен как-то вытащить из всего этого Гарри. Неважно, что случится со мной. Я больше не могу находиться в таком подвешенном состоянии. Я должен что-то придумать. Ведь нас осталось только двое.

Посреди ночи Гарри просыпается и начинает плакать, но с этим все в порядке.

Это просто горе, от него нельзя избавиться.

Интересно, горюет ли Драко.

Скорее всего, я никогда об этом не узнаю.

*****

На следующий день я подумал, не рассказать ли Гарри о своей беременности. И тут же отказался от этой дурацкой идеи. Возможно, я смогу сделать что-то для Гарри только ценой собственного благополучия. Тогда он не должен знать о моем положении, иначе будет шантажировать меня этим, как я поступал с ним. А я не хочу этого.  
«Ремус, Ремус, я беременен. Не от тебя. Если бы отцом моего ребенка был ты, все бы было в порядке».

Как сказал Северус, Ремус был самым великодушным человеком в мире. Я знаю, он бы простил меня. Более того, он бы удивился, за что меня прощать.

Тут снаружи клетки прозвучал голос. Он дважды произнес одно и то же слово, каждый раз оно сопровождалось резким треском и звуком падения, раздающимся прямо у двери.

По этим звукам я осознал, что за слово я слышал. Это был «Ступефай». Мы с Гарри оказались у двери, но раньше нас через нее прошел Северус.

\- Две минуты, - сказал он, - не больше. Возьмите это.

Он нащупывает что-то в кармане мантии, и все, что я понимаю, - что Северус очень быстро дышит… и что он все еще держит в руках свою палочку. Никому не позволяют держать палочку так близко к нам.

Это отличная возможность завладеть ею и использовать ее.

Но внезапно мои руки оказываются занятыми – Снейп сует мне маленькую пустую стеклянную банку.

\- Возьми ее, - Северус говорит быстро, несмотря на тяжелое дыхание. – Гарри, ты тоже. Это портключ. Ваша клетка заклята от портключей. На десять минут я нейтрализовал заклятие. Восемь уже прошло. Через две минуты сработает сигнал тревоги. В тот же миг будет активирован портключ. Возьми еще и это, на всякий случай, - он сует мне в руку еще и свою палочку. – Информацию и все, что вам нужно, вы найдете там, куда попадете. Посылка лежит на столе. Я прошу прощения. Прошу прощения за Ремуса и Гермиону. Мерлин помоги мне, держите это, НЕМЕДЛЕННО, оба! – он уже кричит.

Я смотрю на Гарри: слушая, он отступил на шаг назад. Его глаза широко открыты, и он говорит:  
\- А как насчет…

Северус расстроенно шипит:  
\- Блэк, не разрешай ему сделать это. Заставь его прикоснуться к портключу и не позволяй ему отойти.

\- Нет! – восклицает Гарри. Но при этом он шагает вперед и берет меня за руку:  
\- Я спрашиваю не… про Люциуса. А про ребенка Гермионы.

Северус выдыхает:  
\- Я не могу ничего сказать. Я не знаю, куда его забрали. Мне даже не сказали, мальчик это или девочка. Это все, что я могу сделать для вас, Поттер.

Гарри сглатывает. Не позволяя ему увернуться, я кладу его руку на банку. Северус знает, о чем мы думаем. И я знаю, что он тоже думает об этом. Но он не хочет, чтобы это повлияло на его способность действовать.

Я смотрю на Северуса. Портключ будет активирован меньше, чем через минуту.

\- Ну и что вы там застыли? – он скрещивает руки на груди, сжимая губы. Он пытается наградить меня своим самым убийственным взглядом, но я не один из его долбанных студентов.

\- Он убьет тебя.

\- Какое мудрое замечание, Блэк. Убийство – не слишком новая вещь для него, правда?

У меня осталось всего несколько секунд, чтобы сделать это.

Как давно я делал хоть что-нибудь полезное?

Я хватаю его запястье и дергаю его к себе так сильно, что он спотыкается. Прижимаю его руку к руке Гарри и к банке своей рукой. Он не может отпрянуть.

\- Ты хотел компенсировать нам Ремуса и Гермиону? Отлично. Только теперь я собираюсь сам вершить правосудие. И я приговариваю тебя к жизни.

Я завываю так, словно снова нахожусь в форме собаки:  
\- Я приговариваю тебя служить той стороне, которая выступает против Волдеморта, пока ты не оплатишь сполна свой долг. И ты будешь его оплачивать, даже если это займет всю твою жизнь. И ты никогда, никогда не сможешь заменить Ремуса. Понимаешь ли ты это, твою мать?

По его лицу, которое во время моего неистовства не выражало ничего, в конце концов скользнула тень знакомой усмешки:  
\- Кажется, я говорил тебе, что НИКТО не сможет заменить его?

\- В конце концов, мы в чем-то согласились друг с другом, ты, придурок.

Портключ активировался.

Мы оказались в закрытом помещении.

Но в нем были окна.

И первым, что я заметил, был солнечный свет. Такой яркий, что его было трудно вынести.

 

*****

Гарри, невинное создание, простил Люциуса за то, что тот любил его недостаточно, чтобы принести себя в жертву ради свободы мальчика. Даже я не могу ненавидеть его. Такой человек, как Люциус Малфой, не может любить настолько самоотверженно. Замечательно то, что он вообще полюбил.

Но никто из нас, даже Северус, не знал, любит ли он Гарри настолько, чтобы позволить нам остаться на свободе. Поэтому мы не пытались выйти с ним на связь – это было рискованно.

Гарри понимал это и не давил на нас.

Но я знаю, что это пожирает его живьем. Ему только 17.

Он радуется, что его ребенок не родится в неволе.

Северус воспринял новость о моей беременности со смешанными чувствами. Мне пришлось сообщить ему об этом, поскольку он удивился, почему я не применил свои способности анимага сразу же, как только эффект нашей тюрьмы, блокирующий нашу магию, перестал действовать.

(Это еще одна вещь, которая жутко меня расстраивает. Я хотел обернуться собакой так же сильно, как увидеть солнечный свет.)

Северус думал, что у нас будет больше возможности путешествовать и скрываться, когда Гарри родит и перестанет так странно выглядеть. Придется изменить наши планы, поскольку я тоже скоро начну привлекать внимание.

Да, это на самом деле напрягает, поскольку известно слишком мало заклинаний, безопасных для беременных. Маскировочные заклинания могут послужить причиной выкидыша.

Даже после того, как Гарри родил, Северус не может скрыть своего удивления, что результатом моей беременности станет еще один ребенок, и он будет его… и от этого Северус становится настолько ранимым – я никогда не видел его таким.

Он не сможет заменить Реми. То, что он сделал для меня и Гарри, не сможет оплатить смерти.

Но он хочет дать нам все, что может, он старается.

Поэтому между нами царит перемирие.

Даже если он любит меня, я не думаю, что он может сделать больше.

Но нас слишком мало для того, чтобы мы могли сдерживаться. Даже в эмоциональном плане. Особенно в эмоциональном плане.

Я смотрю на Гарри, когда он говорит всякую чепуху своей дочери, когда укачивает ее, чтобы она заснула, когда он удивленно глядит на это маленькое совершенное существо, которое он создал. И я думаю, что если что-то подобное может быть создано в результате минутных встреч… разве так уж бесполезны были эти встречи?

Интересно, настанет ли когда-нибудь день, когда мы отважимся на контакт и узнаем, кого действительно любит Люциус Малфой?

И обнимет ли он вместе с Гарри свою дочь?


End file.
